


【最王】未定义

by yukinya0621



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26105446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukinya0621/pseuds/yukinya0621
Summary: 还是提前发了吧，是2019年写的最原生贺最王R18要素
Relationships: Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi, 最王
Kudos: 15





	【最王】未定义

**Author's Note:**

> 还是提前发了吧，是2019年写的最原生贺  
> 最王R18要素

盛夏的暑气往往于九月的初始开始消散并在之后逐渐销声匿迹。

王马趴在客厅的沙发上，翘着脚翻看着手机。  
如今的天气已经不再那么热得难以忍耐，但并不是所有人都能接受得了秋老虎的洗礼。  
王马就是这一类人。  
冷气是令人舒爽，只是空调外机的声音吵得有些头疼。

“我回来了。”

“欢迎回来。”

王马头也不抬地回应。

强烈的温差让最原一进门就打了个哆嗦。  
他把手里买来的食物的放到厨房后回到客厅的沙发前，四处打量了一下房间，目光所及之处都没有空调遥控的影子。  
于是最原蹲下身，伸手轻轻捏了把王马的脸，手感不错。

“你把遥控藏哪里去了？”

“你猜？”

王马放下手里的手机歪过头瞧他，眯起眼得意地笑着。

于是最原毫不客气地把手伸进王马和沙发之间的缝隙里摸索，在王马被摸到腰间的软肉笑着弹起身时迅速地从他肚子下摸出了遥控。

“啊~真是的，小最原耍赖。”

“才没有——咦，遥控坏了吗？”

“嘛啊~谁知道呢。”

最原只能拔了空调的插头。  
20度的冷风吹得他发抖，最原不明白王马为什么这么喜欢冷气，和他不懂为什么王马即使在冬天也喜欢喝冰镇的碳酸饮料一样。

“啊啊——好热啊热死啦！”

“你这样会感冒的。”

“知道啦——小最原总是这么婆婆妈妈的。”

王马抱怨着翻过身来，仰躺着伸了个懒腰，在最原眼里像只慵懒的猫咪。

王马是今天早上突然回来的。

这里是两人的家，然而王马常年在外，最原一整年也见不到他几次。  
按最原的话说，王马是把家当作旅馆在住的。  
然而王马总是笑嘻嘻地回敬他，事业上升期的男人可是很忙的。

当然，最原不会反驳什么，他只需要在王马回来的时候多做一份饭菜加双筷子而已，这没什么困难的，平常得好像一直以来都是这样过的。

两人很早就确认了关系，如果要追究具体时间的话，大概就在那场死亡游戏结束之后吧。

那时的王马在游戏结束后便消失于众人的视野中。  
最原辗转多处，最后在一座遥远的城市中见到了王马。  
那时的他依旧穿着一身白衣，最原找到他时，他正蹲在一座废弃的广场中央喂鸽子，远远望去好像一群白鸟簇拥着它们的王。  
最原喊了他的名字，那小小的人浑身颤了一下，抬起头的时候，最原仿佛见到一只无家可归狼狈的猫咪，看他的眼神满是防备与警惕。  
他的眼中不再有奕奕的星光，一同失去的还有让最原无比怀念的笑容。  
最原头一次无比想要夺回这些东西。

王马从不屑于他人的伪善，他实在想不明白最原找他对他自己到底有什么好处，毕竟他没有忘记曾经最原是怎样地拒绝他的好意。他是喜欢最原终一，但他也是个记仇的人。  
于是每次最原找到他，他就换一个地方藏起来。  
这场漫长而持久的追逐战跨越了半个日本，持续了四个月。最原从没有强迫他做什么，只是一直跟在他身旁。  
后来王马放弃了甩掉他的念头，故意找了个地方过着自暴自弃式的生活，最原没有劝解他，只是颇有耐心地处理着王马四处留下的烂摊子。  
王马无论何时回头，他都在那里。

直到终于有一天，王马弄伤了自己，最原难得地动了怒，却硬是憋着怒气给他包扎伤口，眉头皱成了一个川字。  
王马再也忍不下去，他问最原到底想做什么，最原一愣，只是呆呆地看着王马手上被自己包扎得又丑又好笑的绷带，他老实地向自己伸出的手那样温暖。  
他说：  
“王马君，跟我回家吧。”

最原一直记得那时王马讶异的眼神和他紫色的眸中逐渐闪耀起的光彩。  
后来，那个一向孤立独行的王马竟真的乖乖跟着他回了东京。

大学毕业后，他们在城市的边缘租了一间小房子，最原也找了一份稳定的工作。  
他们逐渐摆脱了那个可怕游戏带来的阴影，开始面向新的生活。

王马变回了最原最初认识的那个模样。  
他总爱说着暧昧不明的话语，做些令人匪夷所思的举动，事后再笑嘻嘻地说是骗你的。即便知道或许是谎言，最原也心甘情愿地上钩。

自从将内心的想法开诚布公后，他就不再装模作样地拒绝王马那些露骨的邀请了。

最原自认为不是个什么正人君子，王马看得出他在想什么，也就乐得拖他一起下水。  
年轻的欲望总是容易碰撞出火花，刚同居的那段日子，两人便时常在床上扭打，从一方大胆的举动到另一方小心地回应，最后再到一人不得不被迫封住了嘴再也闹腾不动。那间小小的出租屋，靠着街道的那扇窗帘总是牢牢合上的。

最原以为他们会这样平凡地活下去，但王马此人天性从不安分，即便没有了超高校级的总统的能力，只要他还是王马小吉，他就不可能甘于过普通人的一生。  
于是又过了半年，王马突然从家中消失，只给最原的手机留下一条讯息：  
[我去寻找DICE了。]  
最原看到讯息时头疼地把头发揉成了鸟窝，可他还是没有去追问，在回复栏输入又删去，反反复复好几次，最后只回了一句，[注意安全]。

这样持续了几年，王马时不时会回来住上几天。俗话说小别胜新婚，最原更是能深刻体验到这句话的意义。  
王马是鸟，也会眷恋家的温度，曾经他没有能够停留的安全港湾，但如今也有了值得“回去”的地方。

王马这次回来也没有任何的预兆。  
今天是个周末，这天早上最原起得稍微晚了点，连日的工作让他的意识有些昏沉。  
他看着镜子中有些冒黑眼圈的自己长长地叹息，机械性地把牙膏挤在牙刷上塞进嘴里，下一秒就被浓浓的芥末呛得开始疯狂咳嗽。

“哟，小最原，看起来很没精神的样子嘛？”  
温软的手心贴在了他的眼皮上，最原咳了两声，哑着嗓子问：  
“王马君？是你回来了吗？”  
身后传来熟悉的笑声。

虽然不是一个什么好的开头，但无论如何，王马的出现都会是让最原感到欣喜的。

他们享用了丰盛的晚餐，今天是个不那么平凡的日子。

入夜后，最原习惯靠在床头，开一盏小灯阅读着一本小说，平时或许是工作的资料，再在床头放一杯飘散着苦涩香气的咖啡。  
这个习惯是王马逼着他养成的。  
之前最原曾半夜工作睡倒在了工作台上，结果第二天就生了病，那时王马不知从哪得知了消息，当天就杀了回来，一边嘲笑躺在床上的最原，一边端来了一份甜到糊嗓子的粥，还说什么如果不想再喝这种东西的话以后就不要在工作台上睡觉，要看东西也要去床上看。  
如今回想起那个粥的味道，最原还是觉得可怕。

王马吧嗒吧嗒地踏着拖鞋从浴室里出来，拉拽着脖子上挂着的毛巾，头发沾了水湿漉漉地耷拉着，比平时更多了些中性的感觉。

他随意地穿着一件松垮的白色T恤，下摆只勉强到赤裸的大腿，若隐若现的衣摆下的风景总让人难以不产生些什么奇怪的想法。

王马在家的时候总喜欢穿着最原的衣服，一来是最原的衣服对他来说足够宽大可以当居家服，二来嘛，起初确实是王马为了开他的玩笑而挑逗他，久而久之即使没有那个意思也已经变成了习惯了。  
但事实是这种行为对什么年龄段的最原都是管用的。  
最原觉得他的某个小兄弟也想起来和王马打打招呼了。

不过，作为一个成熟的成年人，最起码的自制力还是有的。  
最原起身将手中的小说放到床头柜上，坐到床边招呼着王马过来，王马只愣了一下，便了然他要做什么了。

毛巾甩到了他手上，王马大大咧咧地往最原怀里一坐。最原用毛巾包上他的脑袋像呼噜猫咪一样大力揉搓了几下，在听到王马不满的抱怨声后才心满意足地慢慢擦起他湿漉漉的头发。

“真是的，小最原的性格怎么越来越差劲了。”

“有吗？”

“当然有，以前的小最原可是对我言听计从百依百顺召之即来挥之即去的，才不会对我做这样的恶作剧。”

“你说的那是狗吧。”

最原慢慢地、一下一下地擦他的头发。看着身前不安分地晃来晃去的娇小身影，他不由得产生出一种想把他揉进身体里的想法。  
自从高中毕业上了大学，迟来的发育期加上百田督促下的锻炼，最原的身高拔高不少，体格也结实许多，相比之下王马却一直都保持着那样的高度，看起来活像个小学生。本来两人就差异明显，现在相比起来最原更觉得他能把王马整个人都拥在怀里。

擦完后的头发还带着些湿度，王马见最原没了动作正准备起身，最原却从身后抱住他拉回了怀里。

“小最原？”王马疑惑地出声，最原的动作弄得他后颈痒痒的，不由得缩了缩脖子。

最原的鼻尖从他的发顶落到脖颈，嗅着他身上淡淡的香甜气味。

他的身上充满自己的味道，洗发露、沐浴液，还有他……都是属于自己的。

“王马，可以做吗？”

“呜哇……当年那个看一眼小黄书都脸红得跟个番茄一样的小最原到哪里去了快把他还回来。”

其实王马没什么理由拒绝最原突然的撒娇和任性，毕竟这非常难得，放在平时，撒娇可是他的权利。  
可他却下意识地不怎么想答应他的请求。

“所以……”

“我可以拒绝吗？”

“王马，今天是我生日。”

“都多大了还这么惦记自己生日，丢不丢人。”

王马回头一巴掌推开最原搁在自己肩上的脸嫌弃道。

王马当然知道今天是最原的生日，他正是为此才专程回来的，但这并不意味着他有自我奉献的精神。

“嘛啊，毕竟小最原处于性欲旺盛的年纪，也不是不能理解，要不要帮你买个娃娃？”

“王马君！”

“呢嘻嘻，别生气嘛，我知道小最原最喜欢我了。”

王马笑嘻嘻地仰起头用鼻尖刮了一下他的下巴，故意用臀缝又在他胯上蹭了几下，果不其然见最原的脸阴了一分。

他料想最原不敢拿他如何，撩完就跑可是他的拿手好戏。曾经他就是这样做的，并且这个方法屡试不爽。

“可是王马君也没有给我准备什么礼物吧？”

“诶——居然厚颜无耻地亲自开口要礼物了吗！我大发慈悲回来陪你还不够吗？小最原太贪心可是不好的哦？”

王马扭了扭身子，发现最原的双臂将他箍得极紧，活像是被捆绑在了一张椅子上一样。  
正当他暗自腹诽为什么最原的力气会变得这么大的时候，身后的人却猛地抱住他交换了位置。

“——呜哇……唔！”

被抓住的手腕上传来不小的力度，王马还没来得及反应什么，温热的唇便贴了上来，王马随着身体的惯性被压倒在了绵软的被子上。

房间的灯光昏暗得恰到好处，他看到最原眼中流动的暗金，那熟悉的瞳色在大自然中一般充当着捕食者的角色，不知为何王马有种自己会被拆吃入腹的感觉。

最原贪婪地与他唇齿相接，捕捉着试图逃离的软舌，夺取着他肺里的空气，慢慢地加深了这个吻。

“唔……唔唔……”

王马有些讨厌那个把最原一手调教成现在这副模样的自己了。

王马想起他们的第一次，那时的最原还是个连接吻都羞得面红耳赤的臭小子，大概告白已经用掉了他所有的勇气，当自己欣然答应了他时，他慌乱得都不知道该把手放在哪里好。  
他说不信最原，要看看他的决心，于是他把最原带回自己临时租的阴暗逼仄的小房间，在黑暗中亲吻他，即使看不到最原的表情，他想他也一定是紧张局促到不行，不然怎么会连已经准备完好摆到他面前的美食都不敢享用呢？

那时王马手把手地引导着最原完成了他们的第一次，没有规范的指导和说明，过程全凭人类繁殖的本能。他在黑暗中无声地喘息，说不上多舒服，因为这个死童贞完全没有任何技术地横冲直撞，只有那个匹配不上他那张美少女似的脸的小兄弟能算得上值得他骄傲的东西。

但最原一直都是个成长性出乎意料的人，从那场死亡游戏王马就看到了最原能够不断地突破他的想象，给他带来惊喜。他或许软弱，或许自卑，但从没有停下脚步，无论自己跑得多快，最原都紧紧跟在后面。  
如果人生能够评分的话，王马想，最原的成长大概是能评个S级的，Saihara的S吧。

可即使在这方面他的成长都如此之快，当初的纯真DT到底是怎么变成今天这副模样的？难道真的是因为自己晾了他太久导致他欲求不满？

怎么可能？！可恶，不过是给了点甜头就得寸进尺了吧！

王马有些愤懑地推了推身上的人，可惜缺氧的状态下根本使不出什么力气。他的亲吻温柔又激烈，让王马的大脑晕乎乎的。  
很快王马就放弃了抵抗，毕竟他也没有非要拒绝这种舒服事情的必要。  
没多久最原就放开了他，离开前轻轻咬了他殷红的下唇。王马脸上满是因为缺氧染上的绯红，唇角还留着方才留下的唾液。他喘着粗气，不由得在心里想最原到底是从哪里学到这种不入流的技术的。

正当王马回过神来，一把揪过最原的衣襟想要抱怨最原的暴力行为时，却是最原先开了口。

“很抱歉！王马，但是真的……不行吗？”

他抓着王马手腕的力道松了一些，但没有放开，像是想抓住最后一丝希望，有些委屈的表情仿佛他才是受到不公正待遇的人。

王马感觉似乎看到了最原头上有一对耷拉成了飞机耳的尖耳朵。

王马一向软硬不吃，即使没有才能，他的性子里也不可能有服软这两个字。  
万一有，那也只能是对他最喜欢的人。  
只是可惜，最原就是那万分之一。

说到底，会发生这种事他也并没有太意外就是了。

“……我也没说不行吧？”

“真的？”

最原就着王马揪着他的姿势俯下身来与他抵着鼻尖，欣喜的表情满溢着肉眼可见的愉悦。

真是太好懂了。  
王马在心里暗笑。

“但是只能一次哦？”

“唔嗯……呼……”

似乎真的是太久没有做了，细长的手指搅和着冰凉的润滑剂探索进甬道内时王马轻轻颤抖着发出哼声，却还是配合着最原的动作抱住自己的膝弯向外打开，尽可能地让开发进行得更加顺利。  
宽大的衣服被向上掀了起来，锁骨、乳尖、小腹、大腿内侧，四处都是最原留下的水渍和草莓的痕迹，像是在对这具身体宣誓主权一般。王马十分享受他的占有欲，也不由得对即将发生的事产生了一些期待。  
最原很快就忍耐不住地抽出了手指，将灼热的器官抵在缓缓开阖着的入口处轻轻磨蹭着想要向里推进，性急的样子在王马看来有些好笑。

“王马君，可以进去了吗？”

“嗯……？大概……”

王马摸索着将手伸了下去，捉到最原在他下身磨蹭着的磅礴时不由得心里一紧。

是错觉吗……总觉得比以前的还要大……

他咬了咬牙，将那器物向自己的体内塞去，不知是不是没有开发完全，进入遇到了些困难。

“别那么紧张，王马君。”

“我才不紧张！明明是小最原的错，就算是发育期，连那种地方都还在发育吗！色胚！”

“发育期什么的早就过了吧……说起来王马君才是，个头都一直没见长吧。”

“你嘲笑我吗！想打架？……啊！” 

在他跟最原拌嘴而放松警惕的时候，巨物猛地入侵让王马试图反击的话语都被堵回了肚子里。

“不，我是在夸你可爱。”

温柔如细雨的吻落在他的额前、鼻尖和嘴唇安慰他，等王马差不多适应平复下来后，最原抱住他，将埋于他体内的器物往更深处试探。

“别……轻、轻点……”

王马闭上眼，口中吐出难耐的喘息，双手不由自主地抱住了最原揪紧了他背后的衣服，在他更进一步的试探下紧紧蜷起了脚趾。

巨物满满地填充进湿热的甬道，像是回到了熟悉的地方。  
交融的身体静止片刻，当王马轻声说可以之后，最原便开始缓缓抽送起来。

王马随着他挺进的动作抬起头来无声呻吟，白皙的躯体弯成了一个好看的弧度。那炽热的器物重重碾进他的体内，他能清楚感受到在他身体里肆虐的形状，如同一座活跃的活火山一般让他没由来的感到惧怕、却又兴奋。

“舒服吗？”

“嗯、嗯……你慢点啦，不知道你那东西多可怕吗色狼。”

最原早已熟知他身体的敏感处，他不打算让王马再呈口舌之快，也不会错过任何一个能让王马发出好听呻吟的机会。  
他驾轻就熟地将挺入深处的欲望抽出，转而似有若无地擦过了浅处的一点，在王马身子反射性地轻轻一颤后继而开始对那处猛烈顶弄起来。

“啊！你……小最原你……故意的吧！”

“嗯。”

他坦然地承认，并且不准备知错就改。

说起来，最一开始还是他坐在自己身上摇晃着抱住自己，把他的敏感处往硬挺的器物上顶弄，还尾音发着颤地说：“小最原，弄那里的话会很舒服哦。”

最原抱着学习的心态记住，也为他能没有防备地对自己展露出弱点而高兴，如今对王马来说可算是抱起石头砸自己的脚了。

“唔啊……呜……小、小最原……慢……”

高频进攻激发的快感让王马眼中泛起了雾气，他的面色潮红，口中吐出的句子断断续续地不知在说什么，兴奋着的肉柱也泻出了白色的浊液。  
而最原在快意的驱使下逐渐控制不住自己的动作，一边挺送着欲望一边就着姿势俯下身来亲吻他的脸颊，嘴唇所及之处都能感受到他的温度。他看到王马迷离的眼神中依然带着笑意，紫色中满满地倒映的都是自己，连带着自己的脸也滚烫起来。  
他想他确实是需要降降温。

“王马……喜……欢……”

王马一把按下他的头用嘴唇堵上了他还未说出口的话。

很快最原将他的感情和欲望尽数灌溉了进他的体内。王马可是累坏了，且不说他的体力有没有下滑的可能，他只觉得最原这方面的能力和技巧真是越来越变态了。

最原侧躺在他身边抱着他没有放手，王马不动弹，他也只是轻轻吻他的额头。

让王马感觉有些不妙的是，他发泄完还留在他体内的那事物居然又有了胀大的迹象。

“喂……不是说好只能一次的吗！”

“……你是说了，可是我没有答应啊。”

“区区小最原居然敢骗我！”

见王马有要起身抗议的趋势，最原掐了把他后腰的软肉，王马霎时便软了身子倒回了他怀里。

“我没有说谎，怎么能算骗你呢？”

王马哑口无言，只能气呼呼地咬他的胸口，在上面留下一排排牙印和水渍。  
最原哭笑不得。

王马没有告诉最原，其实他给最原带了礼物，空调遥控的一截电池被他掉包成了一枚戒指。  
只不过这个傻乎乎的最原居然完全没有怀疑遥控的电池有问题。  
嘛，不过也无所谓了，他总会发现的吧。

人们只会记得谎言，不会看到谎言背后的温柔。  
如果我消失，也没有人会记得我。

像我这样的人，本只能像野兽一般在受伤后自己舔舐伤口。

但幸好这世上还有一个你，而我遇见了你。

“小最原。”

“嗯？”

“生日快乐。”

End.


End file.
